Rogue's Shadow
by Trilogy1
Summary: They said he was nothing but a monster. They said she was nothing but a slave. Destiny said they would be the greatest. summary sucks, stories good.
1. Chapter 1

I don not own predators.

* * *

Predators

He's breaking. His iron will, his stone demeanor, is shattering and it's all my fault. If it weren't for me he would never have been put in the middle of this.

Why? Why did he have to protect me? Why did he have to defy an elder's authority and disobey his orders? Why did he risk his own life to save mine? Their trust in him is already short enough because of what he is.

And now here he is, chained between two stone pillars, awaiting his final punishment; a public disciplining.

We all waited in fear for the final onslaught to begin, waiting for the roars the elder would rip out of him but he would never give, waited for trills of pain he couldn't make.

If he lives, I'll break both his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

1 First Meetings

I must have slept in because the first thing I awoke to was the master barging in to my quarters and pulling me to my feet. He ushered me out of the room as quick as he could and into the main hall, where the rest of the family was, the five children huddled together behind the mistress. The sound of the warning alarm was going off; someone was on the property, and not just any alarm, this alarm; a loud, blaring, roar, meant that whoever was trespassing not only didn't have clearance, but managed to get past the first two waves of traps, no small feat by any means, and was quite possibly at the front door.

The master already had his weapons ready and was on his way to front doors, as the mistress stood in a guarding stance in front of me and the children. Just as the master slightly opened the doors only just a crack enough to see through, they burst open and a black armored figure leapt to the ceiling. He grappled the pillars holding the roof and swung across them, easily avoiding the spears thrown at him from the master. One spear came close enough to pierce him through the leg, but he managed to flip around grasp it in one hand while hanging from a beam on the ceiling. He threw it at the floor instead of anyone, and leapt down to ground.

He pulled a machete from the holster on his thigh and twirled it around as the master and mistress stood together, ready to kill this intruder for invading their home. They lunged at the invader and swung their weapons, but he easily evaded again. He swiped a leg under the mistress and knocked her to the floor while the master tried to grab him at the throat. He ducked and sucker punched the master in the lower mandible, sending him to the floor on his back with the mistress. He brought his blade to their faces and let out a little chuckle.

I was about to block the children's view when the youngest rushed past me, throwing his arms out and laughing giddily. He hugged the leg of the unwanted guest, smiling with his inner mouth and speaking in adolescently broken yautja, "Uncle Nicodemus!"

His parents looked to him stunned. The yautja above them clicked and trilled while showing his wrist bracer, that bore their families crest.

He sheathed his blade in its holster and extended his hands to both the master and mistress. They took the gesture of truce and he hauled them up.

It had three hours since this new member had arrived at the household and he and the heads of household were in the dining hall. I couldn't hear what they were saying because I was instructed to watch the children, but the conversation must have been very intriguing because my masters' attention wasn't easily held, especially for so long.

When they finally came out, the youngest, Titomone, ran up to 'Uncle Nicodemus'. I remember my masters saying something about this character, that he was a peculiar one, but they had told me to forget about it. Now I see why he was so…strange. It wasn't just his midnight black armor that contrasted well with his dark green scales, or blood red eye lenses that seemed to hold a sense of mystery, or even the fact his dreadlocks were a pale shade of grey, but the fact that he wore pants. Yes, pants! No yautja I've ever known or met has ever worn pants. They were custom or handmade because they were buckled in the front and stopped just below the knee. They did look very good on him though, they fit the muscles of his legs nicely and didn't conceal too much. Oh my GOD! What am I thinking?

I was so wrapped up in my self-reprimanding that I didn't notice the mistress walk up to me with said eye candy- I mean yautja warrior.

"Servant-girl Sarah," she shocked me, they never use my name in front of guests. "This is my brother, Nicodemus." I bowed to the yautja in respect to his relation to the mistress. I heard him chuckle and looked up a little offended.

"Are you always so formal?" I think it was an actual question but I didn't have an answer. He looked over to his sister, "I thought you were raising her differently?"

The lady replied, in a sad tone, "She knows her place."

He visibly huffed, "The life of a servant for such a beautiful flower."

My eyes widened and I ducked my head to hide my blush, making my lady chuckle, who is this man?

"Sarah," my eyes rose slowly to meet his lenses, "a fitting name."

"Will you show her?" I looked to the mistress in question. There was a swish of air and when I looked back to the brother, he was unplugging his mask before he gripped it in one hand and pulled.

I gasped.


	3. AN

Any and all updates of these stories will be discontinued until I deem otherwise.


	4. AN 2

I would like to take a moment of silence for a beloved FF author

FanFictionFan360, you will be missed


End file.
